ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
2:1 Morning- Kioshi and Doc- Bad News
Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 Make sure to update timetracker! --------------------------OPEN-------------------------- @Ezra the Floofmaster puts lizard face on Doc called Kioshi at home, asking him if he could come to her clinic. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 Kioshi heads to the clinic, a little worried at being called Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 "Kioshi, would you follow me into my office?" Doc asks, she was waiting for him outside.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 Kioshi nods and follows her, his tail swishes in slight agitation Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 "Would you like to sit down?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 Kioshi nods sitting down, he keeps his eyes trained in his lap Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 "You remember the test we did the last time we saw each others?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 Kioshi hesitates then nods, anxiety rolls off him Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 "I'm afraid you are HIV+." Doc says, she waits for Kioshi's reaction. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 Kioshi frowns, "What does that mean?" Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 "When you had sexual intercourse with a client, you were infected with a virus we call the human immunodeficiency virus. It attacks your white blood cells, which is what protects you against other diseases. Have you noticed fevers, headaches, muscle or joint pain, sore throats, swelling in your throat several months ago?" "as well as Diarhea, weight loss, oral yeast infections in the past few months?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 "I-" Kioshi seems overwhelmed by the amount of symptoms shes asked about, especially the words he doesn't understand, "Some?" Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 Doc nods. "Now, your infection is still young, it hasn't progressed to AIDS. You'll need to take some medicine every day for the rest of your life, but if it all goes well, the prognostic for HIV is very good these days, properly treated your health should be completely normal." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 Kioshi nods Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 Doc takes her prescription pad and writes down prescription for Kioshi. "We'll start you on antiviral medication." She says, handing the paper to Kioshi. "How are you feeling?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 Kioshi takes the prescription, "I- don't know." Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 "If you have had sex, shared needle, or had your blood in contact with anyone's body fluid in the past few months, you should contact them immediately inform them of what has happened and make sure they get tested." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 "Okay." Kioshi nods. Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 "Do you have any questions?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 "What does the medicine stop? Will it still get worse even with the medicine?" Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 "The medicine targets a protein that the HIV virus needs to be able to replicate itself. Without it, your immune system will be able to clear most of the viral load. However the way HIV works it hides itself in parts of your body that is out of reach of treatment, meaning that if the medicine does not stop it from replicating the infection will return." Doc explains. "If treatment goes well, you will be just as if you were uninfected. HIV can be transmited by exposing someone to the following body fluids: blood, semen, pre-seminal fluids, rectal fluids and breast milk. Saliva and sweat do not carry the virus, you cannot infect someone from casual contact." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 Kioshi nods, understanding, "So I'll be completely fine if I take the medicine?" Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 "You should be, but it's not a hundred percent garantee. If the symptoms I told you about earlier persist, come and see me. If you develop rashes, you start wheezing, struggle to breed, your eyes get swollen contact me immediately, these are signs of an allergic reaction, we'll need to change your medicine." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 "Okay." Kioshi holds the prescription tightly Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 "Do you have any other questions?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 He shakes his head Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 "Alright, I'd like to take some more blood samples, if you let me." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 Kioshi nods Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 (Skip ahead?) Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 (Sure) Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 "That'll be all." Doc says as she puts a bandaid over Kioshi's blood draw site. "You did well. If you need someone to talk to, you can come and see me. Whatever you say will stay a secret between us."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 "Thank you." Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 Doc grabs lollipops and offer them to Kioshi. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 Kioshi takes one, "Thank you." Kali the Heterophobe-05/31/2018 "Goodbye Kioshi." Doc says, escorting him to the door. "Get those pills tonight and make sure to take them as instructed." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/31/2018 "I will... thank you." Category:Doc Venus Roleplay Category:Kioshi Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay